


Fallen From the top

by PrinceOwyn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOwyn/pseuds/PrinceOwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki is trapped with Morphine. Some pretty terrible things happen to him while he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen From the top

Mizuki was helpless, just the way Virus liked him. He smiled as Mizuki looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please…” He begged while Virus spun his next toy around a little. It was always enjoyable to watch a once mighty Rib leader begging for them to let him go.  

Virus smiled and stopped spinning his toy around. Mizuki’s hands were bound behind his back and a shackle was around one of his ankles. He was on a long chain that stretched to the door and no further. He had a basin in one corner that was filled up once a day for him to wash in, and a puppy pad along the wall so he had a place to go. Other than the bed, Mizuki had little else. The way they kept him alone was degrading, never mind how they treated him.

“Open up your mouth… I won’t hurt you.” Besides, Trip was usually the one to hurt people. Virus just liked to toy with them, play with their emotions. Mizuki didn’t respond right away, but eventually, very slowly, opened his mouth. Virus smiled, pleased and slipped a ring gag in, fastening it behind Mizuki’s head. The man started really crying, then. He hated being gagged, but knew better than to pull away. If he fought Virus, he’d just bring _them_ in again and that would be worse. He hated when _they_ came in.

“There.” Virus said happily when he was done. “Don’t you look cute!” A cold hand came up to cup Mizuki’s cheek. Bright green eyes stared fearfully into Virus’s blue ones. Mizuki pulled away from the cold touch and was rewarded with Virus’s fingers being stuffed into his open mouth. He left them there, until Mizuki looked back at him. “Please don’t make this harder on yourself, Mizuki-san. I don’t want to have to get violent…”

Mizuki just looked at him as tears started dripping down his cheeks again. He hated this. He hated Virus. He hated that he had to give in to him! At least Trip let him fight some, Virus demanded complete submission. Virus watched his will break again and again and smiled every time. Just like now. “Very good, Mizuki-san! Now! If would lay down on then bed I want your ass in the air.” He said brightly as he pulled his fingers out of Mizuki’s mouth, a trail of drool dripping from them and down Mizuki’s chin.

He obediently crawled over onto the bed, and laid his face down and to the side, his butt sticking up in the air, just as Virus has ask. Tears poured from his eyes as he cried around his ring gag, hating that his hands were still tied, hating that he couldn’t take it off, hating that he was here having to submit to this man.

Behind him a zip could be heard and then a soft jiggling as Virus dropped his belt on the ground and unzipped his pants. Mizuki had never seen either of the Morphine leaders naked and this time was no different. He suspected ever time after would be the same.

Without any prepping, Virus pushed his cock up against Mizuki’s ass, his cold hands resting on either side. Mizuki started wailing as more drool dripped out of his mouth and down his chin the harder he cried. He knew these walls were soundproof, either that, or no one cared how loudly he cried. No one ever came to help. And just like that, with a soft grunt, his ass was stretching open. He screamed, wanting to beg Virus to stop but not being able to form the words. It hurt. He felt like his ass was on fire as Virus moved in and out of him, not bothering to take it slow, not giving him a chance to adjust. He never got a chance. Ever.

He never got a break. Every day it was like this. The never ending torture, the never ending  abuse, and worse, the never ending rape. He wondered when they would let him go. How far did he have to break to get them to grow bored?  Virus was hard in him, clearly not at all put off by his tears or the fact that he was not wanting this.

On the contrary, he thought it was funny and this was mostly about getting himself off. Virus grunted as he pushed against Mizuki, pushing him more and more into the bed.  He could see that Mizuki was making a mess of himself all on his own. Didn’t he know that if he didn’t keep making such a scene this would start to get boring? That this would end? Oh well. He’d enjoy the fun while it lasted, or until they could get Aoba. He smiled at little at that thought and drove into Mizuki harder.

Yes, Aoba was the real goal, wasn’t he? So cute, and unique. The perfect addition to their boring lives. The more he thought about fucking Aoba, the more turned on he got. Mizuki would never add up to Aoba, just as he’d never be the best Rib leader. He was just as pathetic as he looked this very second. Virus laughed a little and gave him another, harder thrust, almost to his own completion. As much as Mizuki was crying, though, his dick was still hard and dripping cum. His body reacting to the stimulation, no matter how much his mind hated it. He reached a hand over to start stroking him, encouraging him to come.

As soon as he felt that hand close around him, he knew he was done for. Virus would make him come despite himself. He cried and tried not to whimper or moan as Virus brought him closer. It was a losing battle, though, and soon a moan formed around the ring and Virus laughed again. “You should just come, Mizuki. I know you want to” he purred. Mizuki tried to fight. He did, but soon, between Virus fucking his ass and rubbing his dick. It was just too much for him.

With a sobbing little moan, cum shot out of him and hit his stomach. Shame filled his heart. Virus finally released his hold and drove, unrelentingly into him until he was hard and painful in Mizuki’s raw ass. Virus moaned softly and then cum was filled his ass in a pulsing wave of warmth.

Laughing a little to himself, he pulled out, and wiped his hands on Mizuki’s back where he’d gotten cum on them. “Well, Mizuki-san! You seemed to enjoy that, didn’t you?” Mizuki collapsed onto his side, his arms still tied behind his back and cried. He was humiliated and ashamed. Why did they always make him come? Why did they keep him here? Why did they do this?

Virus picked his belt up and zipped his pants up. “My my… You are a mess, look at you... Well.  I’ll have them bring in some fresh soap and water so you can get cleaned up. Won’t that be nice? They’ll let your arms go then. It won’t be too long.” Unless he forgot. If Virus forgot, he’d have to wait until someone brought him food next. It’d happened before but Mizuki didn’t care. As long as Virus left and never came back. But of course he’d be back. If not today, then the next day.

When Virus was done buckling up his belt he smiled down at the once great Rib leader before rubbing a long delicate finger into the cum on Mizuki’s chest. Watching him as he did, the finger hit his mouth. “Mmm..” He purred before finally leaving Mizuki alone and broken on the bed.


End file.
